


you are my beginning and end

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Crossover Pairings, F/F, M/M, Past Character Death, raven/izzy centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: - Твой оптимизм не помогает, Лайтвуд, - сухо говорит Рэйвен. Изабель усмехается. - В смысле, что мы можем получить от всего этого? Надежду на другую цивилизацию? К черту ее.
- Я получила тебя, - отвечает Изабель. - И благодарна за это.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are my beginning and end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161860) by [piecesofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold). 



Все болит.

Как глупо. Ее тело будто горит в огне, но все, о чем она может думать, _только бы они не почувствовали запах крови, не учуяли ее кровь._

Беллами предупреждал ее о разбойниках, кружащих по периметру — Октавия столкнулась с ними несколько дней назад и получила пулю в плечо (Рэйвен и Линкольн с трудом убедили Блейка не искать этих отморозков и не отрывать им головы).

И вот сейчас Рэйвен прячется под грузовиком, с пулей в позвоночнике, и ее кровь течет по выжженной и опустевшей улице.

Ну, разумеется.

Последние дни были тяжелыми. Они перестали делать вылазки после нападения на Октавию, потому что толпа граундеров* не двигалась. Они оставались на месте слишком долго. Даже Кларк, несмотря на свой властный и решительный характер, признала поражение.

— Мы можем переждать, — сказала она, вглядываясь в медленно двигающуюся толпу с крыши здания, где они обитали (Рэйвен было плевать, что говорили Беллами или Линкольн, это место не было домом, домом было поселение Аркадия, а это лишь временное убежище из-за неудачной вылазки за припасами). — У нас хватит продовольствия на четыре или пять дней.

— В Аркадии, наверное, считают нас мертвыми, — скривилась Рэйвен. Кларк посмотрела на нее, но не ответила. Рэйвен знала, она думает так же.

Это было три дня назад. У них заканчивалась вода. По этой причине Рэйвен решила устроить небольшую вылазку на рассвете. Она прошла почти милю, когда разбойники выскочили из-за угла и открыли огонь. Прежде чем вырубить ее, забрали сумку и рацию.

_Глупая, глупая._

Рэйвен стонет, пытаясь сдвинуть себя с места. Боль обжигает позвоночник, а ноги не шевелятся. Она с трудом может повернуть голову, чтобы сплюнуть кровь.

Не так она планировала умереть. Хотя, разве во время апокалипсиса кто-то планирует что-либо, кроме битвы?

Краем глаза она замечает трех или четырех граундеров с выставленными вперед руками, которые медленно волокут ноги в ее направлении. Их вонь встает комом в горле девушки.

Из-за потери крови у нее кружится голова, а тело слишком болит, чтобы дотянуться до клинка, лежащего рядом.

Рэйвен почти готова принять судьбу, но до ее слуха доносится _звук_ , который нельзя спутать ни с чем другим. Звук стрелы, пробивающей череп и мозг. И граундер падает на кучу мусора рядом с ней.

— Алек, подожди, она жива? — шепчет женский голос. Алек?

Не имеет значения. Рэйвен отключается раньше, чем может услышать ответ Алека.

***

В следующие минуты до нее доносятся обрывки спора.

— Мы не можем _оставить_ ее здесь.

— Иззи, посмотри на нее! Она потеряла слишком много крови, она замедлит нас. Или с ней есть другие люди…

Рэйвен чувствует неуверенное прикосновение пальцев на своем лице и снова проваливается во тьму.

***

Боль. Это все, что она может чувствовать.

Кто-то несет ее. Спина болит. Она не чувствует своих ног.

***

— Вы не должны были приносить ее сюда, мы не знаем, кто она, — новый голос. Не Алека или Иззи. — Она может быть разбойником.

— Разбойник без оружия? Джейс, серьезно? — Ох, это Иззи. — Она истекала кровью посреди дороги, без оружия и вещей. Даже разбойники заботятся о своих. Она одна.

_Я не одна_ , хочет ответить Рэйвен. Но не может. В горле пересохло и глаза не хотят открываться, а ниже пояса все онемело от агонии.

И она опять проваливается.

***

— Ты меня, наверное, не слышишь, — до Рэйвен доносится голос Иззи, — но мы вытащили пулю из твоего позвоночника. У тебя было внутреннее кровотечение, но мы смогли тебя подлатать. Мы так думаем, — она умолкает и Рэйвен чувствует, как пальцы перебирают ее распущенные волосы. — Просыпайся, pequeño pájaro**. Твоя битва еще не окончена.

 _Пташка._ Ее так называла мама.

***

Через три дня после операции Рэйвен приходит в себя.

Темно. Она на кровати. На настоящей кровати. В маленькой темной комнатушке.

Ее клинок лежит на импровизированной тумбочке у изголовья кровати, вместе с бутылкой воды и аспирином. И Рэйвен готова разреветься. Аспирин в Аркадии не видели очень долгое время.

Аркадия.

Кларк, Беллами, Октавия, Линкольн.

В панике Рэйвен пытается подняться и сразу же кричит от боли.

Дверь открывается и… _Ого._

Девушка, которая едва ли намного старше Рэйвен, входит в комнату и, если бы Рэйвен не было так больно, она бы точно открыла рот, потому что, _черт побери, эта девушка прекрасна._ У нее темные глаза, медовая кожа, а черные волосы обрамляют лицо. На ней футболка, рваные джинсы и… _это что, каблуки?_

У девушки загораются глаза, когда она видит, что Рэйвен проснулась, и она облегченно улыбается.

— Наша pequeño pájaro проснулась.

— Не зови меня так, — делая глубокий вдох, Рэйвен закрывает глаза. — Кто вы такие, черт подери, и где я? — спрашивает она, держа руку поближе к клинку.

Девушка вскидывает руки в примирительном жесте, а из-за ее спины появляется парень постарше. Такими же темными глазами он настороженно смотрит на клинок Рэйвен, но не пытается забрать его.

— Полегче, pequeño pájaro. Я Изабель, это мой брат Алек, — Изабель медленно подходит и садится на край кровати. — Здесь ты в безопасности.

— Где _здесь_? Где моя группа? — ее сердце колотится. _Несомненно, они искали ее._

— Немного благодарности не помешало бы, — фыркает Алек. Изабель бросает на него взгляд.

— Бруклин, — отвечает Изабель, не прерывая зрительный контакт и хмурится. — Мы никогда не встречали другие группы.

Дерьмо.

— Я должна идти, — Рэйвен скидывает с себя одеяла и начинает корчиться от боли, стоит лишь пошевелить ногами.

В тот же миг Изабель оказывается рядом, возвращая ее в прежнее положение.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь с этой ногой, — говорит Изабель с невозмутимым лицом. — Ты можешь ею шевелить, и это хороший знак, но ходьба — совершенно другое.

— Мои люди, — возражает Рэйвен.

— Я отправлю патруль обратно в город, чтобы найти твоих людей, если ты скажешь, где искать, и мы приведем их сюда, — отрезает Изабель.

Рэйвен колеблется. Она не может ходить, она не может сражаться. У нее нет выбора.

— Они все еще должны быть в Нью Йорке, они не уйдут без меня, — она надеется. — Кларк Гриффин, Беллами и Октавия Блейк, Линкольн Вудс. На 57-ой улице в квартире Осборн.

Изабель поворачивается к Алеку и он кивает.

— Какое имя назвать, чтобы они нам доверились? — спрашивает он.

Рэйвен едва заметно улыбается.

— Они не будут вам доверять, точка. Просто… скажите, что вас послала Заводная Обезьянка.

Изабель довольно улыбается. Рэйвен думает, что ей нравится эта улыбка. Ей нравится Изабель.

***

Как и было обещано, патруль отправляется в Нью-Йорк на следующий день. Рэйвен остается только молиться, чтобы ее друзья оказались на месте. Она уже скучает по ним.

Остальные жильцы бруклинских апартаментов начинают проявлять любопытство к проснувшейся гостье, хоть Изабель и пытается изо всех сил держать их подальше.

Она все еще зовет Рэйвен пташкой. А Рэйвен понимает, что совсем не против этого до тех пор, пока Изабель навещает ее со своей улыбкой (и едой).

В итоге, она знакомится с Клэри, рыжей девушкой со светлыми глазами, которая кажется слишком маленькой для мачете, висящего у нее за спиной. Она славная. Клэри предлагает помыть Рэйвен голову, пока последняя прикована к кровати.

— Такое счастье, что Алек и Иззи нашли тебя, — говорит она, расчесывая влажные волосы Рэйвен, — сначала мы думали, что ты не выкарабкаешься. Было так много крови, — она умолкает, а Рэйвен накрывает ее руку своей.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой произносит она. — Знаю, я была стервозной в последние дни, — Клэри улыбается, слыша эти слова, — но я благодарна. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

Некоторое время обе молчат, но потом Клэри нарушает тишину:

— Джейс не выгнал бы тебя, знаешь. Может казаться, что ему все равно, но это не так. У него просто… нелегкая жизнь. Была даже до конца света.

— Вы с ним вместе? — интересуется Рэйвен, чувствуя нежность в голосе Клэри.

— Да, — Клэри смеется. — В ночь после нашего первого свидания мир рухнул. Я с ним, Иззи и Алеком уже два года. Дерьмово, но я люблю их. Я люблю его.

— Должно быть здорово, — Рэйвен сглатывает, — иметь кого-то такого в эти времена.

— Так и есть, — Клэри краснеет.

На следующий день Клэри совершает набег на клинику и приносит костыли. Когда она отдает их Рэйвен, та не может сдержать слез.

Нога пульсирует. Самодельная скоба — единственное, что удерживает ее, но и этого достаточно.

Изабель не забывает оставлять аспирин на ее тумбочке.

Уже на ногах ее знакомят с остальной группой. Лофт на удивление большой, четыре спальни, включая маленькую комнатку Рэйвен, две ванные, кухня и балкон с видом на парк (был бы, если бы не баррикады).

Изабель представляет ее Пташкой, так как Рэйвен не назвала своего имени. Это Саймон, высокий бестолковый парень в очках и со шрамом на лбу. Магнус, низковатый азиат с блеском на веках, владелец лофта и бойфренд Алека, в чьи обязанности, судя по всему, входит баррикадирование дверей и приготовление алкоголя (у Рэйвен подкашиваются ноги от одного вида такого количества водки и рома — она уже и не помнит, когда напивалась в последний раз). Морин, высокая темнокожая девушка с кучерявыми волосами и пистолетом. Рафаэль, бойфренд Саймона, задумчивый парень, который почти не говорит, но все же слегка улыбается Рэйвен.

Изабель представляет ее Саймону и Рафаэлю на испанском и Рэйвен, получив возможность поговорить на родном языке, чувствует странное облегчение.

Их десять, включая отсутствующих и Рэйвен.

— Ты знакома с Алеком, он сейчас в Нью Йорке вместе с Джейсом и Лидией, — продолжает Изабель, — они скоро вернутся.

Сейчас они на крыше, наблюдают за небольшой группой граундеров, плетущихся по пустой улице. Жарко. Рэйвен уже и не помнит, когда такая погода означала пляж, обнаженное тело и вечеринки у бассейна.

— Прошло шесть дней, — Рэйвен сжимает бутылку с водой, пытаясь не думать о вызывающих панику словах _«что, если»_.

Изабель долго смотрит на нее, потом нерешительно дотрагивается до руки Рэйвен и склоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть девушке в глаза. В животе Рэйвен все сжимается, а сердце начинает колотиться.

— Мы найдем их, pequeño pájaro. Я знаю своего брата лучше всех, они не сдадутся, пока не найдут твоих людей.

Это звучит так искренне, что Рэйвен остается только кивнуть. Прежде чем отвернуться, она сжимает руку Изабель.

Так тихо. Рэйвен кажется, что она никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тишине. Живущая в городе, она привыкла к постоянному гудению машин, к звукам, заполняющим город. К Финну в наушниках и с музыкой на полную громкость. К Джине с тихим радио и читающей книгу.

Книги. Она так скучает по книгам. И по Джине.

В груди начинает щемить от воспоминаний о своей последней девушке. Уже прошло полтора года с тех пор, как их лагерь был атакован граундерами, и почти все были убиты.

Джейк.

Атом.

Уэллс.

Финн.

Рома.

Джина.

Она застрелила Финна, как только он обратился, но Беллами пришлось убить Джину. У Рэйвен слишком дрожали руки, а слезы застилали глаза. Их все еще мучили кошмары. И Кларк тоже так полностью и не оправилась после убийства Уэллса.

Наверное, ее руки задрожали, потому что Изабель, начав очерчивать круги большим пальцем, спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

Рэйвен глубоко вздыхает и двигается ближе к красотке, сидящей рядом с ней.

— Да, все хорошо.

Изабель отворачивается и повисает пауза. Рэйвен разглядывает девушку некоторое время, прежде чем выпалить:

— Рэйвен. Мое имя Рэйвен.

— Рэйвен, — удивленно обернувшись, Изабель смеется, — Не так далеко от Пташки.

— Знаешь, я всегда ненавидела это прозвище, но оно звучит не так ужасно, когда его произносишь ты.

Ее слова не должны были звучать так серьезно, и она уже собирается извиниться, но взгляд Изабель смягчается.

— К счастью, я не собираюсь прекращать, — тихо говорит она. Они все еще держатся за руки.

Всего мгновение Рэйвен думает поцеловать ее, но вместо этого резко отворачивает свое пылающее лицо.

Изабель не убирает руку. Они сидят не шевелясь, пока Клэри не зовет их обедать.

***

В течении следующих часов — до самой ночи, Рэйвен понемногу узнает о каждом человеке в их группе.

Саймон умеет играть на гитаре, а Морин поет. Когда с едой покончено, Саймон приносит довольно потрепанную гитару из их с Рафаэлем комнаты и начинает бренчать, а Морин чуть слышно напевает рядом. Песня грустная, о потере любимых (Рэйвен вспоминает, что девушка Морин, Лидия отправилась в город вместе с Алеком и Джейсом. Сердце покалывает от сочувствия к девушке). Рафаэль сидит на полу и смотрит на Саймона с такой любовью и обожанием, что Рэйвен невольно отводит взгляд.

На самом деле, Изабель и Рафаэль не ненавидят друг друга — это просто шутка. Часто Изабель подкалывает его, он пронзает ее взглядом, а она невинно улыбается. За этим может последовать перепалка на испанском, а позже Рэйвен видит, как они вместе моют посуду, Рафаэль что-то рассказывает, а Изабель откидывает голову назад и смеется (от этого смеха сердце Рэйвен начинает трепетать), слегка толкая Рафаэля в плечо.

Клэри рисует. Рэйвен смотрит, как она, скрестив ноги, сидит на полу, с альбомом и карандашом, полностью поглощенная процессом. Она рисует лицо незнакомой Рэйвен женщины. Когда Саймон видит ее рисунок, он утешающе касается ее плеча, а она грустно ему улыбается.

Магнус выглядит беспечным, но это только видимость. Он смотрит на всех со своего места и тихо разговаривает с Морин. Он накидывает одеяло на плечи Клэри и провожает ее в постель, когда она начинает зевать. Он справляется о самочувствии Рэйвен и о бандаже на ноге, когда она корчится от боли.

Но чаще всего он хмуро смотрит на входную дверь, грустными глазами ищет человека, которого там нет.

Рэйвен чувствует себя чужой. Любовь и забота людей, которых она начинает считать друзьями, вызывает фантомную боль в груди — напоминание, что эти люди не ее, она не в праве их любить, они не обязаны доверять ей или даже заботиться. И все же, вот она, сидит между прекрасной девушкой, которая называет ее Пташкой, и парнем, который музыкой отвлекает себя от конца света.

***

Грохот нарушает ее сон. В кромешной тьме Рэйвен с трудом нащупывает клинок и бандаж.

Кто-то ломится в дверь лофта. В горле пересыхает. _Граундеры_.

Она выскакивает из своей комнаты и видит Морин, растрепанную после сна, с пистолетом в руке. Магнус рядом с ней сжимает кухонный нож. Она не успевает разглядеть остальных, потому что дверь открывается. Не замечая возгласа Морин, Рэйвен бросает клинок в первую фигуру, которая появляется в дверном проеме. Она пригибается и кричит.

Граундеры не пригибаются и, тем более, не кричат.

— Не мертвые, не мертвые! — незнакомая блондинка поднимает руки и испуганно смотрит на Рэйвен.

Морин выпускает сдавленный крик и бросает пистолет на пол.

— Лидия!

Застывшая в шоке, Рэйвен смотрит, как Морин, обливаясь слезами, бросается в объятья Лидии. Они прижимаются друг к другу и отстраняются только для поцелуя.

Магнус спешит к двери, а потом смотрит на Лидию, выглядывающую из-за плеча Морин.

— Алек… — дрожащим голосом пытается спросить он.

— Он позади, с Джейсом, — успокаивает его Лидия и Рэйвен слышит, как Изабель за ее спиной облегченно выдыхает.

Джейс вваливается следующим, за ним Алек, оба покрыты слоем грязи. Клэри, Изабель и Магнус в ту же секунду оказываются рядом и сжимают их в объятьях.

— Прости, я просто… — Рэйвен смущенно извиняется перед Лидией.

— Все в порядке, — девушка прерывает ее, все еще не отпуская Морин из объятий, словно боясь потерять ее, — Саймон забыл оставить ключ под ковриком, мы не хотели кричать, а как договаривались стучать, забыли. Пришлось импровизировать.

— Ох, черт, простите, — вздыхает Ссаймон и они с Рафаэлем обнимают Лидию, которая не очень и взволнована, они просто счастливы, что все живы.

Рэйвен хочет вернуться в комнату. Эта радость не принадлежит ей, она не может ее разделить. Но сердце вдруг замирает, а паника сжимает горло. Если Джейс, Алек и Лидия здесь, то где…

— Рэйвен!

Беллами Блейк собственной персоной, буквально сбивает ее с ног, подхватывает в воздух и кружит, обнимая так сильно, как никто никогда не обнимал ее в жизни.

— Боже мой, черт бы тебя побрал, — плотина прорвана и Рэйвен безудержно рыдает, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Она чувствует руки на спине и отпускает Беллами, чтобы обнять Октавию и Кларк. Сама в слезах, Кларк покрывает ее лицо поцелуями. Линкольн смахивает капли с щек девушки, прежде чем сжать ее в ломающих кости объятьях.

Они пахнут потом, кровью, гнилью и домом, они слишком худые, их пальцы впиваются в спину Рэйвен, а та закрывает глаза и утопает в их объятьях.

— Мы думали, ты мертва, мы думали, что тебя убили и это наша вина. Мы больше никогда не разделимся, — шепчет Октавия в плечо Рэйвен. — Я чертовски рада, что ты жива, Рэйес.

Рэйвен смеется.

— Твоя нога, — хмурится Кларк, обнимая девушку за талию.

— Разбойники, — отвечает Рэйвен на незаданный вопрос. — Прострелили спину. Дерьмово, но я справляюсь.

Кларк грустно улыбается.

Рэйвен держит Октавию за руку, второй цепляясь за спину Беллами. Звук их дыхания дарит комфорт, который она не чувствовала уже много дней.

Она замечает взгляд Алека, который обнимает Магнуса в другом конце комнаты и шепчет ему «спасибо». Он улыбается в ответ.

Сидя за накрытым столом на кухне ребята до самого утра рассказывают, что случилось в ее отсутствие. Магнус открыл для них целую бутылку водки.

— Когда мы поняли, что ты пропала, мы отправились на твои поиски, — говорит Линкольн. — Мы несколько дней сновали по городу, прежде чем Граундеры окружили нас.

— Нам пришлось укрыться в автобусе, но мы не могли двигаться, — продолжает Беллами, — автобус не заводился, но потом появился Лук-и-Стрелы.

— Алек, — поправляет Рэйвен.

— Они вытащили нас и сказали, что у них Заводная Обезьянка — из всех имен ты выбрала это, Рэйвен, серьезно? Октавия чуть не убила Блондинку…

— Лидию, — смеется Рэйвен и с любовью смотрит на Октавию.

— Так вот, они вытащили нас, сказали, что ты у них, — заканчивает Кларк. — Мы бы пришли раньше, но не могли пробраться через толпу.

— Вы связывались с Ковчегом? — внезапно вспоминает Рэйвен.

— Вчера, — кивает Линкольн. Они ждут нас через три дня.

Три дня. Доживут ли они?

Рэйвен находит им место для сна и оставляет отдыхать (демонстративно не замечая, что Кларк и Беллами держатся за руки между своими спальными мешками — Джаспер должен ей косяк).

В ожидании первых лучей солнца Рэйвен поднимается на крышу.

Плоская бетонная поверхность усеяна большими пластиковыми баками, которые, кажется, соединены между собой трубами. Рэйвен осматривает крышу, залитую тусклым оранжевым светом, и замечает Изабель, сидящую на самом краю, рядом с большой кирпичной трубой.

— Привет, — улыбается Изабель, когда Рэйвен подходит ближе.

— Привет.

Рэйвен садится в нескольких шагах от Изабель, подальше от края. Фонарь Изабель тускло светит между ними, а звезды над головой потихоньку гаснут, уступая место утру.

— Вот ты и встретилась с моими ребятами, — Рэйвен пытается начать разговор, Изабель смеется.

— Да, кажется, они славные, — она делает паузу. — И ты все еще здесь.

Слова звучат чуть слышно и Рэйвен не может не заметить уязвленного тона. Они могли бы показаться грубыми, но голос Изабель звучит так устало и тихо, что заметна лишь грусть.

— Да, — уголок губ Рэйвен поднимается в жалком подобии улыбки, — от меня не так просто избавиться.

— Я рада, — шепчет Изабель и эти два слова настолько тяжелы и опасны, что Рэйвен думает, будь сейчас утро, этот разговор никогда бы не состоялся. У нее определенно не было бы соблазна подвинуться ближе, но сейчас темно и ей одиноко, она знает Изебль всего неделю, но рядом с ней она в безопасности. И ее тянет к этой смелой девушке с глазами темнее неба, тянет, как металл к магниту, и она не может отодвинуться, даже если бы захотела.

Они сидят так еще некоторое время, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать дыхание друг друга. Им не хватает смелости сократить расстояние в несколько сантиметров между ними. Рэйвен понимает, что время идет, она знает, что надо спуститься вниз и сказать Магнусу, что все чисто, поэтому она с трудом отрывается и встает.

— Нам надо возвращаться.

По пути вниз Изабель берет ее за руку. Рэйвен не против.

***

Толпа не двигается на протяжении нескольких недель.

Это настоящий кошмар. Ребята ежедневно связываются по рации с Аркадией, которая все так же окружена. Никто не решается отправиться в путь, они делают только небольшие вылазки за продуктами.

Странное доверие растет внутри группы, соглашение, что легче быть живыми вместе, чем врозь. Это не настоящее доверие, все еще нет, но уже что-то, и Рэйвен уверена, если бы они встретились _до_ , они бы несомненно стали друзьями. Но пока и маленького альянса достаточно.

Беллами, Джейс и Алек патрулируют вместе. Кларк и Клэри проводят время за рисованием. Октавия и Линкольн учат Саймона и Морин сражаться. Этого хватает.

Рэйвен чувствует себя бесполезной. Никто не говорит этого, но все думают. Боль не утихает, и она с трудом может передвигаться. Она отвлекает себя, занимая делом руки — чинит все рации, которые может найти. Линкольн и Джейс находят огромный военный ровер в гараже комплекса напротив их дома. Его починка отлично отвлекает от нестерпимой жары и боли.

В один из вечеров Рэйвен, Беллами, Изабель, Лидия и Морин сидят на крыше, в излюбленном месте между трубой и краем. Пиво горчит, а водка слишком теплая, но всем плевать.

— Чего вам не хватает? — внезапно спрашивает Морин. Рэйвен вздрагивает. Ужасный вопрос, это конец света, ей не хватает буквально всего.

— Малыш, — укоризненно произносит Лидия. Глаза Морин расширяются.

— Нет, не людей! Ничего такого. Ничего, о чем больно думать. Просто мелочи. Я скучаю по фильмам. И по своему телефону. И по видеоиграм.

На протяжении минуты все молчат. Здесь на крыше все мирно и спокойно, тихо. Луна — огромная и прекрасная — окрашивает окружающие их здания в серебряный и неземной белый.

— Душ, — решает Беллами. Все соглашаются. — Горячий, холодный, передернуть в душе. Просто душ.

— Камеры, — продолжает Лидия. — Фотоальбомы. Фотографии, которые можно приколоть к доске на стене. Доски.

— Музыка, — тихо произносит Рэйвен. — Просто надеть наушники и блокировать окружающий мир, без риска быть съеденной.

Изабель кивает.

— А что насчет тебя, Иззи? — спрашивает Лидия и Изабель слегка улыбается.

— Конфеты. Китайская еда на вынос. Походы в кино, — несколько секунд она молчит, а затем добавляет: — Свидания. Открытые бары. Горячее какао. Концерты. Распродажи.

Что-то горько-сладкое сворачивается в животе Рэйвен, когда Иззи говорит. Ей тоже не хватает всего этого, всех вещей, которые она принимала за данность всего три года назад. Оглядываясь назад, это кажется странным.

— Сумасшествие. Это было всего три года назад, — говорит Морин, выливая последние капли своего пива и скорчив гримасу, — а кажется, что прошла вечность, правда?

Рэйвен мягко выдыхает. Мысли о времени ужасают ее. Кажется, что все расширяется в груди, и больше ни для чего не остается места.

Недалеко раздается крик, протяжный бессловесный крик о помощи, и Рэйвен злится, что это все еще может повлиять на нее. Становится дурно.

Крик резко обрывается, и они все слегка вздрагивают.

— Бедняга, — с чувством произносит Беллами.

Изабель неуютно ерзает на месте, ее рука соприкасается с Рэйвен. И опять эти глупые искры, проникающие в самое сердце. Рэйвен ненавидит себя за эти чувства — конец света не лучшее время, чтобы влюбиться как школьница.

Изабель смотрит на нее и мягко улыбается, в глазах плещется тепло и, если бы все было иначе, Рэйвен бы поцеловала ее. Но сейчас она всего лишь улыбается в ответ.

***

Они начинают паковать вещи, как только ровер и импала починены. Наконец, наконец, толпа уходит.

Рэйвен до смешного гордится собой, так сильно, что позволяет себе улыбаться, смеяться и флиртовать с Изабель. Ее руки перестали дрожать.

Подразумевается, что они все вместе едут в Аркадию. Рэйвен убеждается в этом, увидев, что Алек и Магнус упаковали свои вещи и сложили сумки у входной двери.

За день до отъезда они решают разделиться для последних проверок. Рафаэль и Октавия, как обычно, осматривают периметр и баррикады, а Рэйвен и Изабель поднимаются на крышу, чтобы с высоты птичьего полета осмотреть окружающую их обстановку.

Кажется, что все в порядке, пока Рэйвен не подходит к западному краю крыши.

— Иззи, — говорит она и, срываясь на крик, зовет девушку: — Изабель!

— Что случилось? — Лайтвуд спешит на зов. Она следит за рукой Рэйвен, которая слишком шокирована, чтобы говорить. — Bien, mierda*, — ругается Иззи.

Толпа из двадцати, или даже тридцати человек движется в сторону их комплекса. И это не Граундеры. Каждый человек в толпе вполне живой и с оружием в руках.

Все тело Рэйвен кричит об опасности, и она не сомневается, что это именно та группа, которая охотилась за ними в Нью-Йорке. И теперь они пришли за большим.

Рэйвен хватает Изабель за руку и спешит вниз, почти не чувствуя боли в ноге.

Ей дурно от того, что все такое хрупкое, а у нее так много причин жить (и Кларк, и Беллами, и Октавия, и Линкольн, и Клэри, и Джейс, и Алек, и Саймон, и Рафаэль, и Магнус, и Лидия, и Морин, и восхитительная девушка с темными глазами и сверкающей улыбкой, и бурлящая надежда) и, Боже, как же она не хочет умирать!

Они врываются в лофт, пугая Магнуса и Лидию, которые заняты сборами. Те вздрагивают и взволнованно смотрят на девушек.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Лидия.

— Где Беллами? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Рэйвен. Она грубит, но на вежливость нет времени.

— Здесь, — отзывается Беллами из-за их спин, и Рэйвен с Изабель оборачиваются.

— Они идут, — сплевывает Рэйвен, — те, из Нью-Йорка.

На мгновенье всё замирает, а потом Беллами пытается докричаться до Кларк, Октавии и Линкольна, Изабель убегает на поиски Джейса и Клэри, Лидия вытаскивает Саймона и Морин из кухни, Магнус зовет Алека и Рафаэля.

Вскоре все четырнадцать человек стоят в кухне, с ружьями, мачете, клинками и стрелами наготове. Рэйвен дрожащими руками возится со своим ружьем. Она любит их. Теперь ей все равно. Она любит всех и каждого в этой комнате, всех, с кем и смеялась, и плакала, и препиралась за последние недели или годы. Сегодня она не собирается терять ни одного из них.

***

Кларк пытается уговорить Рэйвен, остаться внутри из-за проблемы с ногой, но Рейес упорно стоит на своем.

— Не единого гребаного шанса, — отрезает она, — я потеряла достаточно людей, которых любила, я не позволю вам идти без меня.

Алек бросает на нее взгляд, показывая, что он все понимает. Если им суждено умереть, то лучше сделать это сражаясь с дорогими сердцу людьми, чем в одиночестве.

Рэйвен, Алек, Лидия и Саймон занимают крышу, ружья, стрелы и коктейли Молотова наготове. Они наблюдают, как Октавия и Беллами нападают на ближайшую маленькую группу, перерезают им глотки и протыкают головы клинками. Сердце Рэйвен пропускает пару ударов, когда Кларк и Морин едва успевают укрыться от пуль, а Алек и Лидия приходят на помощь, кидая вниз первую бутылку Молотова. Охваченные огнем разбойники кричат от боли, а Рафаэль и Магнус быстро добивают их.

Рэйвен расстреливает кучку, приближающуюся к Линкольну и Клэри, а Джейс и Изабель застают другую врасплох, спрыгнув на них сверху и убивая точными ударами в головы.

Они бросают бутылку за бутылкой, каждая взрывается, заливая улицу огнем, а Изабель спешит к ним с новыми.

Разбойники пытаются отстреляться, но у них ужасный угол обзора и удача оказывается на стороне ребят. Внезапно Саймон хлопает Рэйвен по руке и указывает куда-то. Она следит за его пальцем, и злорадный смех вырывается из груди.

— Граундеры! — кричит она. Впервые она рада видеть мертвецов.

Граундеры добивают последних разбойников, кружа по улице, где происходила битва.

Адреналин уходит, оставляя лишь слабость и Рэйвен оседает на пол. Осознание того, что она только что сделала, сколько человек убила, бьет ее, словно прилетевший кирпич. Изабель присаживается рядом и берет ее за руку. Рэйвен все еще не ощущает себя человеком, но от прикосновения становится чуточку легче.

— Завтра с рассветом мы уезжаем, — трещит голос Беллами в рации. Никто и не думает спорить.

Рэйвен глубоко дышит, сжавшись в комок рядом с Изабель. Ружье давно вывались из рук.

— Посидим немножко? — спрашивает Изабель и Рэйвен молча кивает. Солнце начинает садиться, погружая все в оранжево-золотой свет, и Изабель все еще сжимает руку Рэйвен.

Они перемещаются на излюбленное место рядом с трубой и садятся на самый край, свешивая ноги с крыши. Пальцы левой руки Рэйвен переплетаются с пальцами правой руки Изабель. Ей кажется это символичным — быть связанными доминирующими руками, делать друг друга уязвимыми чувствам, которые накатывают всепоглощающими волнами в груди Рэйвен. Руки Изабель изящные и тонкие, и Рэйвен жаждет ощутить их на себе, хочет, чтобы они принадлежали ей. Чтобы Изабель принадлежала ей.

Но апокалипсис в разгаре и вполне вероятно, что скоро кто-то из них умрет. Вероятно, кому-то из них придется нажать на курок.

— Кого ты потеряла? — тихо спрашивает Изабель.

От нависшей ужасающей тишины сердце Рэйвен готово разорваться в груди. Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Ее звали Джина, — Рейес закрывает глаза. — Она была моей девушкой, прелестной и смешной. И я любила ее. Мы познакомились в колледже. Она делала ужасный кофе и сводила всех с ума своим маленьким радиоприемником, который всегда таскала с собой. И она умерла по моей вине.

Изабель молчит и Рэйвен ей благодарна.

— Мы встретились в наш первый вечер, оказались в одном зале. Все, кроме нас, ушли праздновать, а мы обе думали, что остались одни. Я готовила кофе на кухне, и он напугала меня до чертиков. И потом что-то щелкнуло, понимаешь? Как обычно бывает у двух людей. — Она хочет добавить: _«Как было у нас»_ , но успевает прикусить язык. — На следующий год мы сняли квартиру и съехались. Она была потрясающей.

Рэйвен прочищает горло и пытается сморгнуть подступившие слезы.

— После того, как мир полетел к чертям, мы нашли Аркадию — именно там мы встретили остальных. Там было хорошо, безопасно. Пока один идиот, Декс, не решил, что будет весело, если он вырубит электричество в ограждении, — приступ ярости обжигает ее изнутри, но она справляется с ним и продолжает: — Нас разгромили в считанные часы, не только Граундеры, но и люди. Была поздняя ночь, я все еще сидела в инженерской, что и спасло мне жизнь, потому что они напали с задней стороны, прошли через кухни, где я просила Джину дождаться меня после работы.

Всхлипывая, Рэйвен замечает, как Изабель внимательно на нее смотрит, большими, темными и добрыми глазами.

— Они подстрелили ее, просто потому, что могли. И даже не в голову, — она плачет, сотрясаясь всем телом. — Я не могла убить ее, я пыталась. У меня было оружие, но мои руки, — желчь жжет горло, когда она пытается сделать вдох, — Беллами застрелил ее, и мы убежали. Даже не закопали ее тело.

В груди Рэйвен все сжимается от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Изабель, прикусив нижнюю губу, чертит круги большим пальцем на тыльной стороне ладони девушки.

— Я никогда бы себя не простила, если бы это случилось с тобой, — шепчет Рэйвен.

— Не надо, — просит Иззи, — не говори так.

Рэйвен не извиняется, потому что сейчас извинения не имеют смысла. Большинство вещей, как ей кажется, становятся бессмысленными. Да, птички все еще поют, ветер дует, солнце поднимается и опускается, все окрашено в прекрасные цвета, но какой в этом смысл, если это затмевает постоянный страх и неизбежность, ведь как бы быстро ты не бежал, однажды мертвец поймает тебя?

Долгое время они молчат.

— Почему так случилось? — стонет Рэйвен. — Разве мир и так не был достаточно дерьмовым?

— Не все так плохо, — Изабель пожимает плечами и улыбается.

— Твой оптимизм не помогает, Лайтвуд, — сухо говорит Рэйвен. Изабель усмехается. — В смысле, что мы можем получить от всего этого? Надежду на другую цивилизацию? К черту ее.

— Я получила тебя, — отвечает Изабель. — И благодарна за это.

Рэйвен уверена, что в этот момент ее сердце останавливается.

Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы поцеловать ее. Но она не целует.

— Я бы хотела знать тебя раньше, — спустя несколько минут говорит Изабель, — до всего этого. Может быть, мы бы стали друзьями.

Рэйвен расплывается в улыбке.

— Например, напивались в 2 ночи, смотрели Нетфликс и жаловались на жизнь?

— Именно! — смеется Иззи и, Боже, она прекрасна. Даже покрытая слоем пыли и брызгами крови, с растрепанными волосами, она все равно сияет в полуденном свете.

— Думаешь, мы бы могли быть соседями по комнате? — спрашивает Рейес.

— Думаю, мы могли бы быть всем, чем угодно.

И потом они целуются. Губы Изабель мягкие и нежные, ее руки зарываются в волосы Рэйвен, касаются спины и сбивают с толку. Рэйвен не может дышать, в голове что-то замыкает, сердце колотится, как отбойный молоток, слишком сильно и быстро, чтобы болеть. И ей все еще кажется недостаточным, как их с Изабель языки сплетаются, будто это последняя вещь, которую они могут сделать на земле.

— Черт, — шепчет Рэйвен, когда они отстраняются, чтобы набрать в грудь воздух, и смотрит в сияющие глаза Изабель: — Черт, что мы творим?

Иззи обхватывает ее лицо руками и заглядывает ей в глаза:

— Все, что можем.

***

Они спят, прижавшись друг к другу. Они воруют поцелуи в темноте, обдают друг друга горячим дыханием, руки скользят под рубашками, пальцы дрожат от прикосновений.

— Ты бы убила меня? — спрашивает Рэйвен, уткнувшись в ключицу Иззи. Та замирает. — Если бы тебе пришлось.

— Рэйвен, — вздыхает она.

Рейес приподнимается на локте и смотрит сверху вниз на Изабель.

— Я не шучу.

— Сейчас? — дразнит Изабель, но голос выдает ее напряжение. Она пропускает пряди волос Рэйвен сквозь пальцы, но девушка ловит ее руку.

— Иззи.

Изабель сглатывает и, избегая зрительного контакта, шепчет:

— Конечно. Ты же знаешь.

Рэйвен кивает, наклоняется и опять целует ее.

— А ты? — спрашивает Иззи, переводя дух, и Рэйвен напрягается. — Ты бы убила меня?

— Не говори об этом, — бормочет она.

— Ты сама начала.

— Я знаю.

Переплетая пальцы, они опять погружаются в тишину. Рэйвен не перестает задаваться вопросом, влюбились бы они друг в друга, если бы встретились в нормальной жизни, если бы их пути когда-либо пересеклись, или эти искры появились из-за эмоций — плохих и хороших, вируса, или того несчастного случая.

— Рэйвен, — шепчет Изабель, и Рэйвен сморит на нее, кивая.

— Конечно, я бы выстрелила в тебя, — произносит она, склоняясь, чтобы подарить Иззи очередной поцелуй, на этот раз настойчивый и жесткий. Их зубы сталкиваются. Это больно, впрочем, как и все в этом глупом и Богом забытом мире.

***

Они встречают рассвет в машинах. Рэйвен берет ровер, а Магнус импалу. Все их запасы упакованы и лежат в рюкзаках и пластиковых пакетах (Рейес с горечью осознает, что вся ее жизнь может уместиться в одну сумку). Лофт остается почти пустым.

Непонятное чувство охватывает ее из-за того, что они покидают это место, из-за возвращения в Аркадию спустя, как ей кажется, вечность. Рэйвен осознает, что смотрит вверх на здание, когда они отъезжают от него. Она смотрит на крышу и думает, как за всего лишь месяц она нашла и создала другую, большую семью. Как девушка, сидящая рядом на пассажирском сидении, сделала конец света не таким уж и дерьмовым.

Оглядываясь назад, она улыбается. Раф и Саймон уснули, голова Саймона покоится на плече Рафаэля, руки сложены вместе. Голова Морин лежит на коленях Лидии, Лидия нежно перебирает ее волосы. Линкольн что-то рисует в своем блокноте, а Октавия под его боком точит нож.

Она не может увидеть Алека, Магнуса, Беллами, Кларк, Джейса и Клэри, которые едут в другом автомобиле, но ей все равно комфортно от мысли, что они рядом.

Изабель опускает руку ей на бедро и, приподняв брови, спрашивает:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, — Рэйвен улыбается и сжимает ее руку.

Она думает, что влюблена и нет ничего глупее этого во время конца света. Но нет и ничего прекраснее.

Это глупо, но это заставляет ее бороться. Не ради несуществующего лекарства, не ради цивилизации, а только ради себя. Ради разношерстной семьи, частью которой она стала. И, больше всего, ради Изабель.


End file.
